


Surprises (are the Spice of Life)

by wildeisms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (not super well negotiated but hey they're both still into it), Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki, Light daddy kink, Magical Bondage, Other, PWP, Praise Kink, Sakaar (Marvel), Sub Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, genderqueer Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeisms/pseuds/wildeisms
Summary: Loki lands on Sakaar and the Grandmaster takes an immediate liking to him. Loki is already eagerly planning how to repay him for his hospitality, but might end up developing a fondness of his own.





	Surprises (are the Spice of Life)

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this fic (as in my heart, always), Loki is genderqueer. He's mostly pronoun indifferent, although tends to automatically opt for he/him most of the time because that's what he's used to, but does sometimes express other preferences, depending on his mood. As a shapeshifter, his 'default' form can look however he wants, so he has elements of both because that's what fits his genderqueer self the best most of the time, and then can shapeshift into having purely one or the other if he (or his partner) desires it. 
> 
> Also lmk if you'd want a less pornographic exploration of my headcanons for Loki's gender because I'm down for that if people would read it. Meanwhile this is straight up porn and I apologise for nothing.

Loki’s entire body hurt, hurt like he’d been smashed into the ground by the Hulk all over again. As his other senses came back to him, he heard voices, too overlapping for his addled brain to make sense of them, even with AllSpeak.

“Hey, hey, whoa whoa whoa, everybody just- everybody be quiet. Hey, uh, falling guy? You are a guy, right?”

“Mostly,” Loki said through gritted teeth, opening his eyes to see… oh. Well, he was rather easy on the eyes, if a little eccentrically dressed.

“Huh. Well hey there. You sorta crashed my party. As in you- you literally crashed through the ceiling into my party,” the stranger said.

“Are you going to kill him, Grandmaster?” a woman asked.

“Am I- No, no, I’m not gonna- Falling through the ceiling isn’t a capital violation. And he’s pretty, even if he did break the ceiling.”

“My sincerest apologies for that, incidentally,” Loki said, his jaw still set as he tried to ignore the pain. This, he could do. Talking his way out of a situation was much easier than the brute force attack Thor had insisted on using against Hela.

Thor. Hela.

“Where am I?” he asked.

“Wow, where are my manners? You’re on Sakaar and I’m the Grandmaster. This is my planet, but we’re open to guests if the guests are… well.”

An authority figure. Now that was useful, and - although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone - made the man even more attractive. This was a situation he could work with. Loki offered a coy smile that may have come out as more of a grimace. His whole body really did hurt. “Grandmaster. I am Loki.”

“Loki. I like it, good name. Are you hurt, Loki? Oh, oh dear, of course you’re hurt. You fell through the ceiling. Lemme just- there we go.”

Immediately, the pain was gone, replaced by a pleasant warmth that spread through him as though it were weaved between each and every atom of his body. Not just the physical, but any mental anguish seemed to dissipate too, the warmth taking him over. Loki couldn’t stop himself from moaning in the most undignified way at the sudden reprieve, and the Grandmaster chuckled wryly.

“See, now that’s much better, isn’t it Loki? Much more comfortable?”

“Thank you, Grandmaster,” Loki said in his most charming tone, sitting up and looking around the room. It was as gaudy as the man’s outfit, all bright colours and mixed materials. There was a single word for it, and that word was extravagant. “Is there a way I can repay you?”

“Oh, now don’t go worrying your pretty little head about that right now. Topaz, find Lo-lo here a room. A good room, and get him something to drink. Your people eat and drink, don’t they?”

“We do. We have all the standard… appetites,” he purred. He wasn’t even going to object to the ridiculous name if it meant he got preferential treatment.

The Grandmaster winked at him and Loki grinned. This was definitely going to work. The woman he had called Topaz was already off and the rest of the partygoers had already gone back to their drinks and conversations, and a few even kissing deeply. But the Grandmaster was still looking at him. Looking at him like he was worth looking at. It made the warmth inside him build, made him want to both hide away and open himself up to this stranger. He would never show it and never tell a soul, and if pressed, he’d blame the Grandmaster’s magic.

The Grandmaster helped him to his feet and pulled him towards a plush red sofa. “Come, come, Lo-lo. Come and sit with me. I wanna hear how you came to fall through my ceiling. Er, Tim, Tim, clean up this glass.”

“Please, let me,” Loki said smoothly, and send out a pulse of magic to sweep the glass aside, into a neat pile. “It’s the least I can do.”

“Ahh, Lo-lo’s got powers! You some kinda sorcerer?”

“Of a kind,” Loki agreed, lowering his head and looking up through his lashes. This kind of submission in front of such an audience, it was scandalous. For him, Prince of Asgard, to act like this in public! It was nothing short of indecent. But a filthy part of him enjoyed the indecency, and he had a feeling that indecent was exactly what he needed here.

True to his suspicions, the Grandmaster pulled him against his side as they sat together. This was an angle Loki knew how to play. An angle which he wanted to play, whether he chose to admit so or not. It was so much more enjoyable than direct, brutish combat.

“Well, ain’t you just full of surprises?”

“Quite.” Loki gave his most enigmatic smile, eliciting another wry chuckle from the Grandmaster.

“I love surprises. Surprises are the spice of life, that’s what I always say.”

As he spoke, Topaz appeared with a glass of a strange, pale blue liquid and a sort of biscuit looking thing that Loki didn’t recognise. But he didn’t quite trust these people, not yet. However nice the Grandmaster seemed, he could still be intending to poison him. That’s what Loki himself might do to a stranger appearing in his kingdom.

His kingdom, which was no longer his. It never truly had been.

But perhaps… Perhaps this kingdom could be his. If he could win over the Grandmaster, earn his favour to the point where he might find a way to take the planet for himself. It was certainly an appealing planet. Hedonistic, extravagant, and clearly already ruled by an eccentric. Ideal, really. And once he had control, he could deal with any potential world-ending genocidal sisters from there. That is, of course, if Thor hadn’t handled it all first.

“Would you like a taste?” Loki asked as he took the glass in long, pale fingers, his voice silky soft. He made sure to dart his tongue over his lips in obvious flirtation and felt a rush of pleasure when the Grandmaster’s eye followed its movement. Whatever it lacked in subtlety, he hoped it would make up for in efficacy.  

“So generous. Why, you’re even sweeter than you look.” And if his drink was poisoned, the Grandmaster was either immune or unaware of it, for he wrapped his hand over Loki’s and guided the glass to his lips. Oh, those lips… This would be one of the more enjoyable seductions. And if his instincts were correct, it wouldn’t take long to do.

Loki thought it safe to do the same once he was certain the Grandmaster had swallowed. Almost immediately, he felt a tingling sensation spread through him. He wasn’t drunk - it would take far more than this meagre drink to get him anywhere close - and it didn’t feel like he’d been drugged but he was… something.

“It’s good stuff, huh?”

“Very,” he agreed.

The Grandmaster just chuckled. “You know Loki, I think you’re gonna fit in well here.”

Loki thought quite the same thing as he sipped more of his drink.

 

His room was adorned with enormous windows and a bed far larger than anyone of Loki’s size could possibly need. He had already begun undressing for bed and was left barefoot and in the simplest undershirt over his leather trousers before he realised there were no nightclothes for him to change into, but if needs be, he could always forgo such garments and summon a glamour to disguise his nudity. It would hardly be the first time. And those sheets did look terribly soft… He wondered idly what they’d feel like against his bare flesh, whether he dared to ruin them alone in an attempt to satiate his cravings. There was something in the air here, or perhaps in the food and drink, but whatever it was, Loki’s emotions were certainly heightened. Or perhaps he had naturally come to the realisation that it had been far, far too long and that he was very attracted to the Grandmaster. Whatever the cause, his mind kept wandering to the pleasures of the flesh.

“You asked about repayment?”

Loki didn’t know when the Grandmaster had arrived. He was still dressed in his robes from earlier, standing in the doorway and watching Loki with an expression of interest that sent a little thrill down Loki’s spine. Was this really so easy, his desire so reciprocated that he barely had to work for it?

“I did.” It had not really been a question, but Loki answered all the same. “You’ve been terribly kind to me, Grandmaster. If there’s something, anything, you’d like of me...” He trailed off with his most coquettish glance away. He knew what the Grandmaster wanted. And he knew he’d be happy to give it.

“Anything is a dangerous promise, Lo-lo. I wouldn’t make it lightly,” the Grandmaster said as he crossed the room, close enough to Loki that he could reach out and touch him. But he didn’t.

“What makes you think I’m making it lightly? I know full well what ‘anything’ can involve,” Loki retorted, a salacious smirk playing about his lips. “In fact, I’m rather hoping you’ll take advantage of the full extent of my offer.”

“You know, I’ll hold you to that,” The Grandmaster purred, his hands moving to Loki’s hips and pushing up against him. What a dirty old man, objectively he ought to be pitiful. Loki should have been above all this. But he was no better.

“Oh, please do,” he murmured.

“Kiss me?” This, too, was not really a question. It was an order, and the warring parts of Loki’s psyche wanted to both object, refuse to bow to the whims of anyone, and to fall to his knees like a good little whore, to give in to his perverted nature.

He didn’t know quite how the last vestiges of the distance between them had been closed. All he knew was that he was kissing the Grandmaster, rough and sloppy and needy and by all the Nine Realms, he liked it. It had been so long since he’d kissed someone, so long since he’d felt wanted, even if it was only in the most carnal way. Then he was being pushed up against the wall, held in position by the weight of a man whose power radiated off of him, pulsing like the heat in Loki’s nether regions. He wanted this. He needed it. Not just to gain the power for himself, to climb his way up to the top and finally be who he had always been told he must be, but because it had been far too long since he’d had a decent fuck. Or any fuck that didn’t come from his own hand. He hadn’t been properly played with in decades, and the realisation and resultant need was killing him.

But now, there was a hand grabbing at his ass and another on his jaw, and if only if would move just that bit lower and - oh! The Grandmaster must be psychic, or as wonderfully perverted as Loki himself, for he wrapped his hand around Loki’s pale throat and squeezed, his other hand coming up to fully grip him by the neck. Loki let out a strangled moan and tilted his head back, pushing himself further into the man’s grasp. How had he survived so long without this? It was intoxicating. The lightheadedness was seeping in already, his body reduced to primal desires, as desperate for touch as he was for air.

“Oh, good boy… You like that, huh?” the Grandmaster asked, and Loki nodded frantically, gripping the Grandmaster’s robes like a lifeline. How could he be reduced to this so easily? A desperate slut completely at the whims of another, willing to do the most depraved things in the pursuit of more praise, more pain, more pleasure. “You wanna let Daddy touch you?”

Loki shivered and he nodded again, the heat between his legs intensifying. So he liked that too, did he? He liked ‘Daddy’? The last functioning part of his brain suggested that might say something about how severely dysfunctional his familial relations were, but now was neither the time nor the place for such analysis. And, as a rule, Loki tended not to think about what his perverse desires said about him. That was a mental door that would remain firmly closed.

“Say it,” the Grandmaster commanded, his grip loosening just enough to let Loki speak.

“Yes, touch me, Daddy,” Loki gasped, his voice weak from the hand still around his throat. But then he was released and found himself involuntarily gasping for air as the Grandmaster’s hands strayed to his tight trousers, slipping inside with the lightest touch.

He let out a sinful moan as those long fingers brushed over his cock, over his cunt, the wetness and hardness that had already formed between his legs. They stilled slightly, and Loki felt a self-conscious flush colour his face. He hadn’t been thinking, hadn’t planned for this well enough. So caught up in the moment, so out of the habit of preparing himself. Most people didn’t want him like this, a freak who could not feel fully at home as one thing nor the other. “I can change, I’m- I’m a shapeshifter,” he said hurriedly. “I can have either, get rid of whichever you-”

The Grandmaster pressed their lips together again in a brief, silencing kiss. “Surprises, Lo-lo. They’re the spice of life. And hey, who would turn down a two-for-one?”

Loki let out a breathless laugh, and the Grandmaster continued. “You like having both?”

“Yes,” he confessed. And he truly did. The neither fully male nor fully female suited him. And while sometimes he might favour one significantly more or hide the fact from the rest of the world, the elements of both were always a part of him.

“Keep both. I wanna play with them.” The Grandmaster grinned wickedly and Loki groaned as a hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed. But before Loki could even rock his hips into that hand, it was being withdrawn. He didn’t have a chance to so much as pout, there was a wave of tingling magic running over his whole body and he found himself completely nude, pinned against a wall by a dominant still fully clothed. His arms had been pulled back and upwards, chained to the wall by glowing shackles of pure magic, his dark hair fell about his face in waves, stripped of its usual styling oils and looking as undone as he felt. He was in total submission, entirely at the Grandmaster’s mercy, and didn’t even try to use his magic to escape. It was sinful, filthy, depraved, dangerous, and Loki positively ached for it. He’d despise himself later, his rational self knew as much, but in that moment, he just wanted to be ruined.

The Grandmaster chuckled and looked him over like predator assessing prey. He could kill Loki with just a grip around his neck, another wave of the hand. He could choke the life out of him and leave him here, naked and lifeless like a doll. He couldn’t even fully defend himself, restrained as he was. It was terrifying. Terrifying, and yet so incredibly arousing.

But his method of taking Loki’s breath away was far less violent. He smashed their lips together again, dragging Loki’s head into the right position with a hand in his hair. By the time they broke apart, Loki was panting and the Grandmaster’s eyes were blown wide. How in all the Nine Realms had he gone so long without kissing someone when it felt so good? And how could he ever have tried to convince himself he didn’t want this?

“My, my,” the Grandmaster mused, trailing his hands over the expanses of pale flesh, down Loki’s bare chest and abdomen. “Just look at you. Gorgeous, simply gorgeous. And already so… excited.” His fingertips brushed the dark hair surrounding Loki’s sex, making his cock twitch with expectant desire. He tried to slot himself against the Grandmaster’s thigh, vague thoughts of friction and pressure driving him, but the hand pushed him back against the wall. “Ah-ah, as sweet as this is, I want to see how that pretty little mouth works first.”

Loki let out a sound halfway between a sob and a moan. He felt an invisible force push him to his knees and pull his arms round to behind his back, the shackles becoming handcuffs to hold him in the position of a tamed courtesan. He knew that he would be unable to get up, to make use of his arms once more, until the Grandmaster wished him to do so.

The trailed his fingers through Loki’s hair, looking down at him with an attentiveness that Loki couldn’t resist. “You want to suck me?” he asked in a low, gravelly voice.

“Yes, Daddy.” Fuck, he truly did want to. As if he needed anything else to drive him to blissful lust, having his mouth put to good use was one of his favourite ways to pleasure a lover. Particularly one so dominant, so willing to take all of Loki’s debauchery.

The Grandmaster pulled his cock out, even longer and thicker than that of an Asgardian warrior, and already hard. There was no need for a direct order, Loki knew what he was being told to do. He opened his mouth, his tongue out and ready, and let the Grandmaster use it as he saw fit.

His cock was hot and heavy on Loki’s tongue and he licked up it as though it were a delicacy. The Grandmaster’s composure didn’t waver, but Loki could have sworn he felt a small shudder travelling through the man’s body and would have grinned if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied. He wrapped his lips around the Grandmaster, filling his mouth almost immediately with more still to take. Then there were fingers in his hair, holding him in position as the Grandmaster forced the rest of his cock into Loki’s mouth, down his throat. He gagged, the suddenness of the intrusion catching him off guard and unprepared, but the Grandmaster held tight and forced it back in. Loki’s face scrunched up reflexively but quickly recovered, focusing all his attention on taking as much of it as he could, on holding back his instincts to gag. He could feel the saliva dribbling down his chin, the tears pricking in his eyes, and though he knew he was supposed to hate it, he didn’t. In fact, he wanted more. He wanted to be collared, leashed and tied with rope rather than magic, the kind that left burn marks on his pale skin as he struggled to swallow every inch of the thick cock being forced down his throat. He wiggled, clenching his muscles, grinding himself against nothingness in a vain attempt to find some relief, anything to ease his own need. Oh, he wanted to be filled from both ends, to have come spilling from him, all over the floor, over his own body as it finally became too much.

The Grandmaster seemed to take pity on him, for he withdrew his cock from Loki’s ravaged mouth with a wet pop, a string of saliva all that connected them. Then the restraints holding him in place dissipated, leaving an unfortunate lack of marks or residual pain on Loki’s wrists - but the burn in his throat and ache in his jaw were enough to make him tremble with need. “Up,” he commanded, and Loki obeyed without second thought, scrambling to his feet in front of the somehow still mostly composed Grandmaster, whose eyes were fixed on Loki as if he were the most incredibly sexy thing in all the Nine Realms. “Good boy,” he purred, and Loki couldn’t hide his reaction to the praise, earning himself a little chuckle. “Daddy’s good boy. On the bed, now.”

The enormous bed was clad in soft fabric, too regal for what he wanted to do on top of those sheets. The comfort would wonderful when he wanted to sleep, but when he was seeking roughness and intensity? He would almost have preferred the floor, the table, up against the wall. Something as solid and unyielding as the domination he so desperately craved.

But this was not a pure foray into his desires. If the Grandmaster wanted him on the bed, he would be on the bed. He was letting this happen for a reason. So he sat himself back and opened his legs, waiting to be pushed down and ravaged.

“Oh, you’re just a dream,” the Grandmaster murmured as he surveyed Loki’s body. “Just a dream. I’m already imagining so many different things I can do to you. I’ve got whole rooms just for… for playtime with a pretty thing like you. But I’m getting ahead of myself. There’s plenty to do right here.”

Loki felt the surge of magic before it truly hit him. He cried out as invisible tendrils pushed and pulled at his body, contorting him into position. On his back, ass lifted by a pillow, hands shackled once more above his head and legs spread wide by an invisible, intangible spreader bar, Loki felt like the picture of debauchery. He couldn’t move, couldn’t close his legs even if he’d wanted to, and the forced openness of it, the powerlessness to hide his sex, was intoxicating. He was soaked, achingly hard, and the Grandmaster could see it all.

The Grandmaster was naked too now, but no less elegant or powerful. He was as together as always, even with his own hardness between his legs. And speaking of legs… The Grandmaster positioned himself between Loki’s and Loki knew he must have done this hundreds of times before, as the pillow was the perfect height for him to kneel over him and fuck Loki’s already dripping cunt. “You like it rough, right honeybunch?” the Grandmaster asked.

“Yes,” Loki breathed, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

“Yes what, Lo-lo?”

“Yes, Daddy- ah!” The sharp thrust of the Grandmaster’s hips cut him off as he pushed himself roughly inside Loki’s cunt. No amount of arousal could prepare him to take so much so quickly, but the burning pain was sheer bliss. Loki arched his back, involuntarily tensing around the Grandmaster, his body crying out at the sudden intrusion.

“Oh, so tight!” the Grandmaster said as he pulled back, then thrust in again with just as much force, causing Loki to yelp out again. “And so loud!”

“Nng, yes,” Loki groaned, his legs trembling in their fixed position. His breath came in shaking, unsteady gasps as he took it in again and he bit down on his lip to stem the noises that flowed from him.

“Ah-ah, I like it loud, lemme hear you,” the Grandmaster insisted. “Don’t hold back, baby. I want- oh, I want you to moan for me.” He gripped Loki’s hips, his fingers digging in so hard they must surely leave a mark. He hadn’t been marked in so long, hadn’t been bruised by anything but true suffering, but now… now he wanted it.

As composed as he was, even the Grandmaster couldn’t stop himself from letting out soft hums of pleasure as he found his rhythm. But it was nothing compared to Loki’s exaggerated moans, perfectly in rhythm with the Grandmaster’s movements. There was nothing he could do but lie there and take it, restrained as he was, a toy for the Grandmaster’s pleasure, doing as he was told.

“So pretty… It seems almost a shame to damage you,” he purred.

“Do it,” Loki growled, and if his face hadn’t been contorted in pleasure, he would have smirked. “Mark me.”

“Ah-ah, magic words!”

“Please, Daddy!” He was too aroused to resist, his hair spread around him, his brow damp with sweat, his cock leaking onto his abdomen and his cunt slick. What a state for the Prince of Asgard to be in, debased and finding such perverse pleasure in it. Filthy, wanton little whore, good for nothing but a quick, depraved fuck.

Then the Grandmaster was bending down over him, his lips against Loki’s still sore neck. For a moment, Loki’s mind moved to vague thoughts of tender kisses, but then he bit down hard and Loki shouted out at the sharp pain. He kissed the bite marks, labouring over them enough to leave the most wonderful marks. The look on the Grandmaster’s face when he pulled back up should have been infuriating, and in a way it was, but Loki couldn’t have done anything about it even if he’d wanted to.

“Mmm, Lo-lo, you even taste good,” the Grandmaster groaned. “Oh…”

“Please… Oh, please touch me,” Loki pleaded, squirming against his restraints in search of that perfect angle and that friction that would push him over the edge.

The Grandmaster seemed to take pity on him and finally, finally took ahold around Loki’s aching cock. He moaned shamelessly, he could have wept as his hips rocking into his hand, spurred on by the Grandmaster’s rough thrusts into him.

“Oh, good boy… My- mmph, my good boy,” the Grandmaster growled, and Loki positively whined, his restraints stopping him from doing any more than cry out and let the sensations wash over him, building and building.

“I need- oh, I need more!” he begged. “Faster, Daddy, oh, please!”

The Grandmaster chuckled, low and rumbling in the most wonderful way, and picked up his pace, pounding into Loki with so much force that he would surely struggle to sit comfortably for days, the obscene sounds of his cock sliding in and out of Loki’s slick cunt barely audible over the pornographic moans that escaped Loki with every heavy breath. The bed, despite its substantial size, shook with the vigorous movement and Loki could only close his eyes as the sheer bliss overcame him, hot and explosive. He threw his head back, his mouth open in a strangled cry as his body spasmed, white spurts of come painting his abdomen, his cunt clenching around the Grandmaster’s cock as he moved, the force of it all soaking Loki’s thighs in his own slick.

Covered in all the filth of sex and boneless, Loki’s body relaxed onto the bed, still held in his obscenely restrained position. But he couldn’t catch his breath. He could feel the Grandmaster’s movements growing more erratic, chasing his own orgasm. Then with a groan of his own, he filled Loki’s spent body with his own come.

When the Grandmaster pulled out, Loki felt it drip onto the bed, out of his exhausted cunt. He was a mess, thoroughly used, but not yet disgusted with himself. He almost wanted to suggest another round, once he’d had a chance to recover.

“I knew you were perfect the moment I saw you,” the Grandmaster announced as he lounged back on the bed next to Loki. How could he still look so good, even after all that? The scent that should have been vile, the messy hair, the sweat slick skin, all of it suited him immensely.

Loki laughed breathlessly, a flush of pleasure heating his cheeks, and the Grandmaster shook his head as he trailed his fingers over Loki’s chest. “Hey, now, it’s true! How many pretty, kinky little things with two-for-one junk do you think I come across? Because let me tell you, it’s nowhere near enough. You’re the best, you really are. Now-” he waved a hand and Loki felt his restraints evaporate and the mess of drying fluids on his body disappear, “come here and gimme a kiss, sweetness.”

The obedience was almost automatic. Loki was sitting up enough to lean over and kiss the Grandmaster before he’d even had a chance to think about disobeying. But the worst of it was he didn’t even want to disobey, not even now he’d found release. He wanted to be a good boy, to be praised and played with, to be the focus of the Grandmaster’s attention. He kissed the Grandmaster with an affection that was not part of his plans at all, but which he couldn't deny himself. Not, at least, when he was naked and vulnerable and still in a form of submission.

The Grandmaster’s kiss was softer now, his hands straying not to grope but to cradle, to hold Loki close. He was unaccustomed to this level of tenderness, to the care he knew he didn’t deserve. It was perhaps yet another sign of how broken he was that he could bare his body to injury and abuse, but the gentleness was what made him feel truly scared.

“Good boy,” the Grandmaster murmured as they pulled apart, and even without the arousal clouding his thoughts, Loki still took pleasure in the praise.

“Thank you, Grandmaster.”

“Aw, not ‘Daddy’?” he teased, and Loki felt his cheeks warm up.

“I don’t usually… It was the heat of the moment, as it were.”

“Oh, but you were _so_ into it. And you’ve got such a pretty voice, hearing you call me Daddy is just… oh, it’s a dream. Lovely, just lovely, baby.”

Loki ducked his head and let his hair fall over his face. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he had liked it too, liked it far more than he should have done. Only now that he was no longer caught up in lust, his capacity for embarrassment was much higher. “Perhaps we can save that term for certain… activities?” he suggested. He was experienced enough at trying to deny his own perversions that he knew it would be impossible, next time he was caught up in bliss, for him to avoid letting the word slip out now he knew that he liked it. But the rest of the time, Loki could at least pretend to have some dignity.

“Aww, you’re gonna make me work for it?” the Grandmaster pouted. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to make that a little challenge, huh? How quickly can I get you calling me Daddy again?”

Loki knew it would only take until he was aroused again, until his desire outweighed any iota of shame he still possessed. But he wouldn’t admit that so easily. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you’re kinky enough that I won’t be waiting long. And I bet we’ve barely even scratched the surface, am I right? Oh, there’s so much more, isn’t there?” he purred, and Loki felt a faint pulse of heat in his still aching cunt.

“Perhaps,” he confessed, and the Grandmaster beamed.

“You and I, we’re gonna have a lot of fun here,” he promised. And as much as it should frighten him that he felt this way, Loki couldn't wait.


End file.
